Whats Left of Me
by deadmanwalking123
Summary: This takes place somewhere near the end of "the Titans Curse". Thalia rejects Artemis's offer and literally goes insane. In the two days that she goes crazy, she sends the camp into chaos.  R&R please. my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Whats left of me

(AN: don't know if anyone will actually read this but please review if you do because I'm 100%new to fanfiction)

(anyways this takes place at the end of 'the titans curse'. Thalia rejects artemis's offer and goes insane)

Percy POV:

As we flew back to camp on the pegasi I wondered what the hell happened back there? I must have been thinking hard and had said that out loud because annabeth answered my question. "I don't know percy" she said in a worried voice. She was riding on blackjack with me and tightened her grip around me slightly when she answered. I placed a reassuring hand on hers and said "don't worry annabeth. Thalia's just…" I looked behind at thalia looking for the right words. She had her eyes shut tight as she rode on her pegasi. I realized that it was because her fear of heights, Not because what had just happened at Olympus. "…she's just tired and confused" I finished. I wasn't really sure WHAT was wrong with her. I tried to remember what happened at Olympus.

We were arguing about what to do about the ophiotaurus and about the danger of thalia being alive. Finally artemis asked for another lieutenant. I was panicking like hell. Worried about what might happen if annabeth accepted. Artemis shocked me further by saying she wanted thalia. I was surprised, happy, and sad at the same time. Surprised at the situation, happy I still had my annabeth, yet sad I was losing a friend. I was about to congratulate thalia because I knew she would say yes. Than she proved me wrong.

Thalia strode up to talk to the gods. She didn't kneel or pay her respects. She stared straight at artemis then spoke spiteful words. "hell no" was the first words to come out of her mouth. That single set of words sent the whole room into confusion. She instantly received gasps and looks of amazement at her. Artemis herself was speechless and her mouth agape. "I… I must have heard… wrong. What did you say?" artemis had recovered in the few seconds of silence and had turned to anger. I could feel her seething presence from the other side of the room.

Thalia had probably waiting just for that question to then continue because she picked up a millisecond after artemis. "the very reason luke and zoe died tonight is because I pushed them away" she paused and just for a second I heard her voice quiver. She recovered instantly and continued "I will not push away whats important to me and you can go shove off artemis". She punctuated artemis's name with a sort of sarcasm and that made her pissed. Artemis's face was red, but before she could even retaliate, thalia walked out without being dismissed. This further insulted the gods and I could literally feel the tension in the room rise. Annabeths mom, Athena, spoke quickly to us. "leave now. We have much to… discuss"

We were ushered out of Olympus and taken to stables where black jack and his friends had been resting and where thalia was waiting. No one said anything for the first half of the ride. I still don't know whats wrong. "don't worry annabeth… she'll feel better when we get back home. Home. What was going to happen now?

((AN:sorry if its too short but that's all I've got for now. i promise to write more even if no-ones reading this))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Annabeth's P.O.V.

The ride back to camp half-blood was unnerving. After my small conversation with Percy, Thalia had somewhat gotten over her fear of heights. She was upright on her pegasi and she was looking a bit tense. Every five minutes, or so, she would shudder a little. Then she would snap and thunder would boom all around us. Almost every time she did that Percy would jerk to the side a little. He would almost recover his nerves when out of nowhere she does it again. She continued this in small intervals. It was almost a relief to finally arrive at camp. Almost.

All three of us were still shaken a little in some way when we landed. None of us were really anticipating the reception we would get from our fellow campers. I took the little time of silence we had, to check on Thalia, since I hadn't gotten the chance to talk to her. But as soon as I got to her she looked up and spoke first. "annabeth, I-" whatever she was about to say was cut off by Travis. "look their back! percy guys are back!" cheers sounded shortly after his announcement. Thalia quickly wiped her eyes free of the tears that were forming and smiled at the oncoming crowd of cheering campers.

Many questions were fired at us as we reached the pavillion. How did percy manage to sneak onto the quest? How did he save me? how did the hunters die? And- "please tell me you killed that prick, luke" Connor asked. Me and percy turned pale at the mention of luke.

As I turned to look for thalia she suddenly materialized in front of connor. She shoved him up into the air with a light push. Well it would've been light if she didn't add lightning to the assault. Connor was sent flying a few meters. He tumbled over his self a couple times before rolling to a stop. Thalia shouted at him even though we could all tell he had passed out. "I shoved him off a cliff! Just like that!"she choked out. No one said a thing as she ran to her cabin and slammed the door shut.

Finally, travis broke the silence as he ran to his brother shouting and asking if he was all right. Chiron rushed over to him and picked both children of hermes. He rushed to the big house not even bothering to close the door.

Even after fifteen minutes no one moved a muscle. Finally Chiron came out of the bighouse and ordered everyone to their cabins. That broke the spell just a little and we all walked to our cabins numbly. Percy broke off from the crowd and walked next to me. "lets go check on thalia" he said quietly. We were both tired but we both knew we should help her out in any way we could. Percy took my hand and led the way. I smiled. Just a little.

When we reached the door percy and I just stood there for a couple minutes. Neither of us knew what we would say. Finally I got tired of waiting I knocked on the door a couple of times. Thalia's response was instant. "leave me alone!", she cried. I opened the door anyway. I regretted it at the sight of her. The only thing I saw was thalia get up off her bed and charge her hands up with lightning. For a split second, all I saw were the streaks of tears running down her face and the rage in her eyes. I looked down just in time to see the tendrils of electricity reaching for me just before I was sent flying.


End file.
